


Doubt

by softiesyunbobdong



Series: Yunhyeong Centric [1]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, In Love, M/M, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiesyunbobdong/pseuds/softiesyunbobdong
Summary: "Is it because of my sudden confession?"
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Song Yunhyeong
Series: Yunhyeong Centric [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841005
Kudos: 6





	Doubt

Its 1 am, and Hanbin still in recording room. He is afraid if he go home right now, _he_ still in living room, waiting for him like usual.

but he's tired and he needs sleep, cause iKON has early schedule and needed to leave dorm at 7 am. He grabbed all of his things and got out from recording room. the dorm is not so far, so he walks while thinking a week ago suprised event. In deep thought he doesn't realize he already arrived at the dorm

He opened the door and didn't find any sign about _his_ presence. Still looking around, suddenly there's a voice makes him jumped,

"If you don't wanna meet me, you should wait for another hour, you won't find me in the living room" said Yunhyeong.

Hanbin gaze was on the floor when Yunhyeong walked past by him, "Is it because of my sudden confession that makes you act like this towards me for a week?" asked Yunyeong when he already stand in front his own bedroom door. Hanbin didn't answer. Not because he don't want to, he just can't, cause he simply doubt himself.

"If it yes, you could have tell me that you didn't love me, and left my confession just like that" silent fill the room for awhile, Hanbin is about to reply Yunhyeong but Yunhyeong cut him off, "I do love you, yes i am and i don't want to hide it, that's why i confessed, but if my confessed burden you, i am really sorry and i promise i'll handle my feeling and dealing with it, so i hope that doesn't burden you far from what yo feel right now, goodnight, Bin" Yunhyeong said as he enters his bedroom.

Hanbin stand there dumbfounded while looking at Yunhyeong's bedroom door. For 5 minutes of silence, he was battling with himself, whether he should go to Yunhyeong and left his doubt takes over him and hurt both of them.

Hanbin put his bag on the floor and run towards Yunhyeong' bedroom to find Yunhyeong in his bed and kiss him like there' no tomorrow


End file.
